swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W52/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. * Opera time table W01/2015 Opera time table 22.12.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:31 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 01:48 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 04:33 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 05:37 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 07:53 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 08:52 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 11:44 Antonio Vivaldi - Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) 14:52 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 18:00 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 20:35 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 22:44 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) Éditions de l'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 23.12.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:31 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 03:51 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 05:37 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Il re pastore (2001) Brilliant (I) 07:32 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La clemenza di Tito (1993) Teldec (I) 09:40 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 12:00 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack-Gerl-Schikaneder - The Philosopher's Stone (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 14:04 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 16:39 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 19:03 Albert Lortzing - Die Opernprobe (1950) Conductor: unbekannt (D) 19:58 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 21:58 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Conductor: Kurt Tenner (D) 23:41 Hermann Goetz - Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung (1944) Conductor: Karl Elmendorff 24.12.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch - Christmas Eve/Heilligabend 02:01 Jacques Offenbach - Hoffmann's Erzählungen (1950) Conductor: Eugen Szenkar (D) 03:37 Richard Wagner - Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg (1951) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 08:00 Friedrich von Flotow - Martha (1944) Conductor: Johannes Schüler (D) 09:43 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 11:42 Giuseppe Verdi - Aroldo (revidierte Paritur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) 13:48 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 15:19 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 16:11 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 18:40 Alban Berg - Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) 20:14 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 23:04 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 25.12.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag - Christmas/Weihnachten 02:05 Manuel de Falla - Atlàntida (1992) Auvidis Valois (ES) 03:28 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 04:30 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 06:21 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 08:16 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 09:52 Antonio Fortunato - Salvo d'acquisto (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 11:09 Bohuslav Martinů - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 12:53 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 15:40 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 17:10 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 19:43 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 20:40 Pau Casals - El Pessebre (1960) Astrée-Auvidis (CA) 22:10 Atli Heimir Sveinsson - Timinn og Vatnio (Time and Water) (1999) CPO (IS) 26.12.2014 - Friday/Freitag - St. Stephen's Day/Stephanitag 00:38 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 02:34 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 04:39 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 05:56 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 09:03 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 12:00 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 14:40 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 16:35 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 18:21 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 20:07 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 22:11 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 27.12.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:13 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 02:50 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 04:25 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 06:38 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 08:15 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 10:55 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 13:23 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 15:33 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 17:19 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 18:49 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 21:26 Giacomo Meyerbeer - L'Étoile Du Nord (1988) Marco Polo (F) 28.12.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:19 Gioachino Rossini - Le siège de Corinthe (L'assedio di Corinto) (1992) Nuova Era (F) 02:56 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 05:52 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 08:21 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 11:08 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 13:29 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 16:03 Giovanni Paisiello - Gli astrologi immaginari (1967) Nuova Era (I) 18:11 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 19:41 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 21:46 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 23:43 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 52/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014